The little Amish Girl
by XxRandom CookiexX
Summary: Another Marauder equals more trouble, so when a young girl from an Amish town came to Hogwarts and befriended the Marauders, she had no idea what she was getting herself into, so how will this change what was supposed to come? T for my paranoia!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I'll say it once and I'll only say it once! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING OTHER THAN REBECCA WHO IS A PROUD OC!**_

Rebecca's POV:

Finding out you were a witch was always quite an experience for muggle-borns like myself, but in a way it could be described as slightly worse for me; being an Amish person of course. From the moment the lady with glasses and dressed in a cloak walked in, I knew I would remember that day for the rest of my life.

It started off during dinner time really – it started with a knock on the door. At the time we were talking about our work for the day, and homework we had to do, my mother scolding my elder sister for not wearing her kapp correctly.

When the knock was heard my father promptly answered the door – that was when I first caught sight of the lady. She came in, speaking rather properly as she did so, and started explaining about a magical school that I'd been accepted into, what made it funny was that I was excited, whereas my mother grew paler at every word.

The lady didn't take no for an answer, and eventually talked my mother into letting me go there, of course I was eavesdropping at this point, when she came in with the letter my father ordered me to go outside and do my homework or go to bed.

Eventually my mother came upstairs, telling me that I wasn't going to be back for a while and she helped me pack my clothes. When I came downstairs with my clothes the lady immediately led me out and told me that we were going to go shopping for school supplies as she placed my items on a carriage.

"When do we get there?" I asked after a few hours, my father probably would've called it childish, but in all honesty I didn't care anymore.

"Soon" she replied, at that moment the carriage stopped, she got out and I got excited, expecting that my journey was over, but of course it wasn't. As I left the carriage I saw that we were in the middle of nowhere, but she didn't seem to mind. She simply picked up my small suitcase and shoved a doll into my hand.

That's another thing I doubt that I'll ever forget. The sensation of twisting and turning, dizziness overcoming my vision before heavily landing on the ground... yup, wouldn't forget that moment, as that was the first time, I lost consciousness when I wasn't sleeping.

O.o

When I woke, the sun was setting. Or was it rising? I wouldn't know either way! I didn't have much recollection over anything, and started freaking out when I found myself in an unfamiliar and rather grey room with brown furniture. But then the memories of the past day/s came back. The lady with the glasses, my mother ushering me out of the house as if she couldn't move fast enough, the long carriage ride and finally the doll that made me dizzy.

"You are awake. Then come, we have a long day" a feminine voice called, looking up it was the lady from yesterday. She didn't look like the normal old Amish lady like she did when she came to our house. Her hair was still in a tight bun, but instead of a black cap she was wearing a pointed black hat that leaned slightly to the side, and wore beautiful and elegant emerald green robes... a really unusual combination in my opinion!

I ended up following her instructions though – refusing to talk. Quickly, and almost robotically I tied my hair back as tightly as I could, before putting my black kapp over my head, adjusting the straps to fit it properly. I could hear the lady mumbling as I did so, referring to it as stupidity, and quite honestly – I had to agree with her.

The caps were like a prison, and were really annoying, but I'd have to wear them for a while. I'd already promised myself I'd get out of there as soon as possible, and maybe this would be my opportunity. As soon as I was on whatever would take us to the school they were talking about, I'd take my cap off, and celebrate my freedom.

That's when I'd cut off my Amish ties... until I went back home, there I'd pretend I was still the good, hard-working Amish girl... though I'd like to trim my hair at one point!

As she walked, I silently followed her outside, immediately feeling rather odd as the stares bore holes into me from all sides, though eventually we arrived in a type of bar... or club... I'd read about them in some books, but then again I wasn't that good at reading, so I wasn't sure if I understood everything.

"Ah, Minerva, good to see you!" a voice called from behind the bench serving drinks. The lady who was leading me – and who appeared to be called Minerva (I'd hate my mother for it) – just gave them a glance and they just fell silent, beginning to clean the glasses.

I had a feeling that... Minerva wasn't the person to cross if you wanted to live past the age of 20! She led me down into a back room, and using her wand she tapped several bricks... I was starting to wonder if my parents had made the right choice letting me go with her until I saw the bricks start to move, I gasped whilst they did so.

"This is Diagon Alley, where we'll collect your supplies"

O.o

I felt rather... odd as I walked through Diagon Alley, not to mention rather insignificant! I don't really know how I ended up getting the money, but apparently my parents spared a bit of money to be converted – and if it wasn't enough, the school would pay for my supplies, me then paying them back after I finished school.

I myself didn't really like the idea of a loan as these people called it; but if I wanted to get out of the community I was born into, this seemed an excellent opportunity, as mentioned before.

As we walked though the street and past stalls, I saw different people act in completely different ways. Some people were laughing and talking to friends, others were following adults as I was looking lost and confused, and some people I saw even looked... bored. I myself didn't see how anyone could find this place boring, but then again they might've been here before.

Continuing on, I heard hushed whispers, and a few stares as I walked past, sometimes I even heard laughter and that's when I was sure of one thing; as soon as I was on the train to this mysterious school I'd get rid of the clothes.

People often say you shouldn't run from who you are, but I was positive about one thing. I wouldn't be the little Amish girl anymore.

And I'd never subject my family to that!

**Please Review... pretty please!**

**XxRandom CookiexX**


	2. Chapter 2

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, LOVE ALL YOU REALLY KIND PEOPLE WHO DID REVIEW!**_

Rebecca POV:

Soon enough, time flew out of the window, laughing in my face as it went. It was the 1st of September already, my first day at Hogwarts... going through the barrier was fun, a great adrenaline rush, but I truly hoped none of the non-magical people noticed or tried to recreate that.

The problem with the barrier, I fell down whilst going through.

"What a wonderful place to sit, muggle-born I presume" looking up I saw a boy grinning down at me, offering me a hand up, and at that point whilst looking around, I wasn't too happy about wearing the Amish clothes in front of all these people.

"I agree that it's a wonderful place to sit as the way from home is far from here..." I paused before actually thinking about the second part of his statement. "What's a muggle-born?" he chuckled slightly at my question.

"Definitely a muggle-born... I'll explain on the train"

"SIRIUS" I heard a voice scream in the distance and the boy in front of me winced.

"Come on" pulling me to my feet by my hand he then continued to drag me onto the train.

O.o

"So what are you called Milady?" he asked, though I had a distinct feeling that though being polite, he was mocking me.

"Rebecca... what's yours?"

"Sirius... Sirius Black" he said his last name with a type of distaste, ending the subject, though he did do his best to explain everything he could to me, and before long two other boys sat down in the compartment, causing all conversation to come to an end.

I myself sat next to a boy with glasses, trying my best not to stare at the kid in front of me. All in all, he was ugly, very ugly! His hair looked as though it had never really been washed an hung limply down, and his clothes were completely tattered, dirty and too big for him...

"Sev" a girl's voice said as the compartment door opened. The girl was almost opposite to the guy who she sat next to, she had vibrant red hair that looked pristine and perfect and her clothes were obviously new.

"Lilly" he replied... well at least I now knew their names, I partially tuned out though, simply staring at the station as I waited, seeing groups of parents standing and waving or still saying goodbye.

"You better be in Slytherin" I vaguely heard a voice say.

"Slytherin, I'd rather leave than be in Slytherin" the boy next to me stated obnoxiously, bringing me back to reality. "Wouldn't you agree?" I sank down in my seat, trying not to be noticed.

"My whole families been in Slytherin" Sirius said glumly, looking down almost sadly.

"Blimey, and I thought you were alright"

Suddenly Sirius grinned again, his gray eyes sparkling in amusement. "Maybe I'll break the tradition, where are you going?"

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad... got a problem with that?" the other boys said rather... melodramatically.

"No if you'd rather be brawny than brainy..." so called Sev mocked, and I thought this was getting down right ridiculous.

"Then where do you hope to go, seeing as your neither?" Sirius laughed.

"Come on Severus we're leaving" the red-head huffed, grabbing him and pulling him out before he could respond, and the two boys immediately teased them, when suddenly Severus fell. Looking the other boy had his foot out in front of him.

"See ya Snivellus" the boy with glasses laughed as the door closed. "I'm James by the way, James Potter"

"Sirius Black, and that's Rebecca I don't know her last name"

"Nissley" I added after he was finished.

"Why do you wear that?" James asked bluntly looking at the kapp on my head and the long dress, I blushed in embarrassment, remembering that I'd forgotten to take them off once I got on the train.

"My parents are Amish" I mumbled, untying the kapp and pulling it off. "Amish people wear clothes like these as an expression of their faith" I explained, before pulling my hair out of the bun it had almost always been in, and though it sounds stupid and I can't explain it, it felt way better without it, so I just let my hair dangle down, though sadly it went to my butt.

"What's Amish mean?" Sirius said, cocking his head to the side questioningly.

"They're a group of people who... separate themselves from the rest of the world to help them follow the bible. We dress the way we do to... encourage humility and show that we separate ourselves from others... something along those lines. There's no technology as it 'weakens family structure' so unlike normal muggles" I paused slightly to smile at Sirius. "We don't have automobiles or anything else that could cause inequality. Girls and women are also not allowed to cut their hair" I pointed to my hair which at the current moment was trailing on the seat.

The nodded, apparently taking in the message and before long two more people entered.

"Could we please sit here, all the other compartments are full" the blonde one asked nervously, he had a ragged and sickly look to him, and the boy following him was pudgy, fat and seemed scared.

"Of course, the more the merrier" James stated, going back to the melodramatics, though before they walked in, I quickly swapped sides so they'd sit next to James... hopefully... yup, the pudgy one that scared me sat next to him, while the blonde one sat beside me... oh well...

"I'm James Potter, that's Sirius Black and Rebecca Nissley" I barely listened as we were introduced, nodding slightly when my name was mentioned though.

"Peter Pettigrew" the boy squeaked... I already dislike him, he'd probably turn out to be the type who'd need the others to protect him and if caught along say everything to save his own skin.

"Remus Lupin" the other boy said quietly before opening up a book to start reading.

"BLOOD-TRAITOR, YOU'RE A DISAPPOINTMENT YOU ARE" the same shrill voice from earlier screeched. "ASSOCIATING WITH BLOOD-TRAITORS AND MUD-BLOODS LIKE THE GIRL, DON'T THINK BELLATRIX DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"What's a mud-blood" I questioned as the train started pulling out of the station, jumping slightly as I realized we were moving.

"Well... it's... um... never mind"

Quickly changing the subject, James and Sirius taught me about Quidditch, the rules, the players and so on.

O.o

We sat in the boats and because it was four per boat, Peter ended up going in the one behind us, we were talking animatedly until we went around the corner, and got our first look at the school, the lights were on making everything seem brilliant, and looking at the others I wasn't the only one amazed at the sight.

"A memory to never forget" I whispered, smiling at the others.

"Agreed love" I didn't bother to question Sirius on the new pet name, deciding to live with it before he found a worse one.

By the time we reached the hall I was panicking... almost hyperventilating.

"Calm down love, nothing's going to happen, we'll be sorted and then move on with our lives" Sirius attempted to calm me, though he himself was obviously nervous.

"What if one of us is put in Slytherin though?" he didn't answer my question, but did put his finger on my lips, basically telling me to stop being so pessimistic about everything and shut up before everyone else we knew had a panic attack... yup... that sums it all up!

Then we were lead into the hall.

I was well aware of my newly found friends breathing become rapider as we walked in, though it happened to me to, my heart hammering as I walked through, worrying whether we'd be split up, and when the first name was called, I knew we were going to have to find out.

"Black, Sirius" I squeezed my eyes shut shortly, and by the time I opened them, he already had the hat on his head. It took ages, literally before anything happened, though I saw his eyes flicker to the rest of us for a while before the answer was called.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat screamed, I smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up like the rest of the boys were; now we'd just wait.

"Evans, Lilly" the red head from the train walked up nervously, and sat down, it looked almost like she was having an argument with it, and she suddenly gave a disapproving look, glancing at the yellow and red tables.

"GRYFFINDOR" great, Sirius was with her... someone wasn't coming out alive! Though, being the 'curious' person I was, I noticed she was sadly looking at Snivellus, rather pathetic in my mind, wouldn't you agree.

Remus was next, and he got into Gryffindor like Sirius and Lilly did.

"Nissley, Rebecca" I held my breath as I walked up, only daring to breathe once I was sitting on the stool with the hat on my head.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" a voice in my head asked, I was slightly shocked, but made sure not to show it.

"Nothing, or maybe a lot... but can you just put me in Gryffindor and get it over with?"

"Your life would be a lot easier if you went into Ravenclaw child, you could make it"

"Don't think so, Gryffindor please..."

"Alright then... if you choose it... GRYFFINDOR" it finally screamed to the whole school. Professor McGonagall removed it from my head and I immediately leapt off the stool, basically running the cheering house, straight to Sirius and Remus.

"Good job love"

"Just two left, I myself think Pettigrew's more of a Hufflepuff though, don't you agree?" I grinned, directing the question more at Remus.

Of course, sadly enough he ended up a Gryffindor, meaning that all of us would be together, including Lilly.

"Snape, Severus" my head shot up, as did those of the boys when the name of our newly found enemy was mentioned. I snickered slightly as he walked up, one of the last to be sorted, probably would've been the last picked if there wasn't a list too!

It didn't stay on his head for long, but before the hat called which house he was in we already knew what to expect.

"SLYTHERIN"

On the bright side we were then allowed to eat, and we were joking all the way through, earning disapproving glances from Lilly... and Remus... what was he, a traitor already?

**Thanks heaps to everyone who reviewed, and I don't mind criticism as long as there's an explanation... criticism helps us improve! Please Read and REVIEW!**

**XxRandom CookiexX**

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, LOVE ALL YOU REALLY KIND PEOPLE WHO DID REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca's POV:

Soon enough I found myself in the girls dormitory, completely silent as Lilly and Alice, a girl who was also sharing the dormitory with us (apparently) spoke about random topics... like classes, and their homes and so on, thankfully they seemed to ignore me.

"Oi, aren't you that girl around Potter and Black" Alice called, her short hair framing her face, and though there was a slight sound of distaste in her voice, she didn't seem to mean it rudely.

"Yes... I'm Rebecca... Nissley" I added my last name on to the end shyly, but Alice didn't seem fazed by any of that.

"Well come on over here, or are you just going to hang around with the guys?" Alice asked, coming towards me and basically dragging me over to her bed.

"I'm Lilly, Lilly Evans" the red-head introduced herself.

"I know, I was there during the incident with Sev"

"You were? I didn't see you there... if you see him call him Severus though, I'm an exception!"

"That would be because I was in the corner"

"Oh..."

O.o

"You look terrible" were the first words I heard when I woke up, then again I couldn't really blame whoever said that. My blonde hair, which was almost white, was such a tangled mess I thought, this is really one of those things I'd like to put off for the next few days... perhaps even years, but before I could do anything I was attacked by two girls with hair brushes.

"You have horrible split ends"

"Your hair is bland"

"We have to style it"

"Didn't you ever have certain... styles for your hair to be cut in?" were amongst the next few sentences I heard. Eventually though, I managed to escape the wrath that is Lilly and Alice, and walked into the common room at just the same time as the guys did.

"You look terrible" I greeted in the same way I'd been woken up in, and technically it wasn't a lie. All of them looked dead tired with circles under their eyes, their uniforms (except Remus') were all worn sloppily and they looked... starved almost!

"Morning to you to" James replied grumpily.

"You're not a morning person are you Jamie?" I teased ruffling his already completely ruffled and disorderly hair. Well, if my hair wasn't allowed to have the 'I didn't brush my hair and never will' look, then his was going to have to be messy enough for the two of us!

O.o

We'd spent a few more days at Hogwarts, thinking and planning, and eventually they came up with a group name for us; the Marauder's!

They thought the name would make us stand out from the rest of the school and that it did. We'd come to a mutual hate with Snivellus and in public Lilly and Alice weren't my friends because of my other friends, behind closed doors however we were still very close friends... who were also gossiping maniacs.

"Oi, Beck!" my head snapped up, cracking as it did so just to see the familiar faces of the other Marauders.

"Oi, Black" I imitated "You're going to pay for my funeral or hospital fee's when I snap my neck because of you!"

"Come on Beck" someone... or more than one person, most likely James and Sirius grabbed me and pulled me from the table, dragging me to a corridor behind a portrait... yup, only here a few days and they'd already had detention and found secret passages!

"What d'ya want?" I asked lazily.

"We've finally done it Beck!"

"Done what?" I could sense the annoyance radiating out of my voice, but they didn't seem to care at all, they simply grinned.

"We've come up with our first prank" at the word prank I felt myself perk up a bit, straightening myself out I motioned for them to continue. "We've been thinking, Snivellus is a slimy, Slytherin git right? Well, since Sirius' whole family has been in Slytherin, not to mention so is Snivellus and they hate us, they deserve to be the victims of our first prank!" James stopped and started to look like he was thinking; yes he thinks as I've discovered, contrary to many people's belief, it's just he rarely thinks... yes... there is a small difference.

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

"Well..." Sirius started.

"They don't know, do they?" I asked Remus, who wasn't engulfed in a book for once, instead he was watching the exchange with amusement in his features.

"Not really"

"We do... we just don't know how we're going to do it..."

"Have you ever thought this through... like the fact that it you're going to be the best pranksters in the school YOU HAVE TO START THINKING ABOUT THINGS INSTEAD OF SAYING I HAVE AN IDEA AND NO IDEA HOW TO ACOMPLISH THE TASK YOU BLITHERING AND BLIND FOOLS WHO HAVE NO EXCUSE WHAT-"

"Beck"

"SO EVER, NEXT TIME YOU DISTURB MY LUNCH YOU COULD AT LEAST KNOW-"

"Beck"

"WHAT YOU WANT TO DO, BECAUSE THAT WOULD REALLY MAKE EVALUATING IT A LOT EASIER YOU STUPID-"

"REBECCA MARY NISSLEY!" Sirius shouted over the top of me in the end.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"We know what we want to do... it's just we need your help" James said.

"Oh... in that case... I like cheese cake...strawberry cheese cake... do you like strawberry cheese cake?" they all exchanged amused glances, though they all looked torn between laughing and shaking their heads, so in the end Sirius and James were laughing and Remus was shaking his head.

"Did I say something wrong? Cause... it's true... I like strawberry cheese cake!"

"Do you want to know what you have to do in the prank _**before**_ we go to the kitchens for strawberry cheese cake?"

"YOU FOUND THE KITCHENS?"

"Um... yes" James responded.

"WHY DIDN'T ANY ONE TELL ME, THIS PROVES MY POINT OF EARLIER THA-" my rant ended when someone's hand covered my mouth.

"We only found the kitchens this morning, but if you want we'll explain over cheesecake!" Remus reasoned with me, laughing slightly as I immediately smiled against his hand and stood on my tippy toes, almost growing up to James' height... sad fact, all of them (excluding Peter) were taller than me!

**Hey guys... to anyone who is reading this... PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE! I'm desperate... a happy writer writes more but I have only gotten 4 reviews... **

XxRandom CookiexX


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca's POV:

Strawberry cheesecake just had this quality about it, quite honestly I loved it! If given an option between proper food and cheesecake, I'd easily pick the cheesecake first!

"Well anyway, for the prank..." Sirius trailed off slightly, causing me to throw him a worried glance. "Well, in simple terms, we need somebody who'd be able to slip in quietly and put these on the sides of their beds whilst we cause a distraction down in the dungeons, near the entrance of course"

"What?"

"Well, thanks to Remus and Peter we found the Slytherin common room, but we need Remus to help us with the distraction, James is the bait and Sirius is going to be helping with the distraction, so you'd be the only other option to quickly sneak into the girls dormitories for 5th year girls along with 1st and 7th year guys... so... you up to it?" by this point I was fighting the urge to punch him in the face, I'd have to get this checked out... then again I don't think it would look good if I walked into the infirmary and simply asked if it was normal for kids (especially muggle-borns) to get anger management problems when they found out they were wizards or witches, because honestly I think Lily's been having the exact same problems, avoiding us Marauders (I must mention that we thank Professor McGonagall for the name as she asked us to quit marauding!) like the plague and later on cursing James for hexing Snivellus, or simply bugging her with his boasting and giant ego, I honestly didn't blame her and understood why she questioned my sanity.

How in the world was I friends with people like that?

I guess you could consider it the same way as the quest of the missing prayer cap, which I did later solve as Lily and Alice took it and were going to destroy it when I walked in and explained why I had it in the first place!

"So you want me, a muggle-born, to sneak into the Slytherin common room, place whatever you're using on their night stands and pray that your distraction works on the price of being brutally and savagely torn to pieces, tortured, murdered and possibly fed to a couple of wolves?"

"Pretty much" James replied enthusiastically.

"I think you need to get your head checked out Jamie-poo"

"What? Wait, hey! My name is _**NOT**_ Jamie!"

"Trust him to be insulted by the least insulting bit of them all, I find that ability rather astounding, don't you Remy?" all I got in return was Remus to blush and shyly nod his head in agreement, we'd really have to work on his courage... well... he was courageous... just not outgoing really!

Oh whatever, we'd have to work on that anyway.

"So now I've had cheesecake for lunch... mother would be upset" I mused. "What's next?"

"Double potions with Slughorn" Remus replied on queue.

"Which gives us time to finalize the plan for the pranks, we'll start in the actual pranking and all that starting from this one prank! If we get this right, we'll be able to set up our future as _**the**_ pranksters of the school" James said.

"Come on love, you wouldn't let us down would you?" looking up Sirius was giving me his best puppy dog eyes, which made me think about how... right puppy dog eyes looked on him, almost like they belonged there.

"Only once I find out the actual plan, like the finished one where you actually know what you're doing!"

"We already know what we're doing though, and I reckon we explained it really well" James complained, looking down through his glasses with... attempted puppy dog eyes.

"Peer pressure much? What do ya reckon Remmy, to help or not to help? To break rules or not to break rules? Do we sin, or do we not sin?" melodramatic... well yes, but that's what happens when you hang out with their type for a couple of days... heck, we haven't even been at Hogwarts for long and look at what I'm already doing! It's unnatural; one should behave the first few weeks before starting like this, but no! We've already been in detention for crying out loud!

As they chattered on like maniacs, sometimes with me discussing different ideas with them, we met the gloom that was the dungeons... quite seriously; it's gloomy down there... VERY GLOOMY AND COLD!

I may've forgotten to say, but I detest the cold!

Suddenly I was shocked out of my daydreaming state by something that hit me in the face before landing on the table, a crumpled piece of paper...

**S. We've finally finished the plan**

B. So you had to hit me in the face with a piece of paper?

Throwing the piece of paper with my question on it back I sat, waiting for it to make its way back, smiling as he snickered at the writing on the paper before passing it to Remus.

_R. No, he thought it might actually get your attention_

B. Yeah, along with signing his death warrant! I mean hands up anyone, other than the already alarming amount of fan girls and guys who would mind if I killed him, I mean, his family might even be relatively civil towards me!

**S. That hurts Beck, that honestly hurts, but you set your hopes to high... you'd have to kill all but one of the pure-bloods for that to happen**

_**J. You probably shouldn't have said that, it brings us back to the killing you part, but she'd also end up killing me then. Honestly, you can't condemn me to die simply because she doesn't cling onto every single word of yours!**_

**S. Like you're much better basically stalking Lilly**

_**J. That was uncalled for**_

B. Will you two quit it... but James, you know what they say the truth hurts!

P. What's going on?

B. READ THE NOTE YOU FOOL!

_R. Teacher alert_

Immediately as I read the note pulled it under the table concealing it from view, slightly snickering as Professor Slughorn walking passed without noticing, immediately commenting on some potions.

B. I'd insult him but I haven't the heart to!

_**J. I will if you want me to**_

B. Don't... then I'll have to get into detention as well to simply keep up and try to get in front of you again

A lot of snickering followed that comment, but after that class progressed... at a boringly normal rate... we'd really have to buckle down and liven things up around here sometime soon!

**A/N Soz if it was confusing... initials should be easy enough to work out but because her name start's with R she uses her nickname Beck... B peoples! Not that confusing! Anyways, do you want me to continue through the years like this or skip straight to 3****rd**** or 5****th**** year? **

**Please tell me! R&R ANYWAY IF YOU DON'T!**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any songs, nor do I own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I do, nope all rights go to their respectful owners and like always I get NO money!

Rebecca's POV:

A couple of days had passed from the time when we first started planning the prank to when we actually pulled it off, thoroughly amused at the thought of what a bunch of relatively nerdy, bored first years could actually do without using all that much magic!

At the moment, we were sitting in the great hall at dinner, simply waiting for the spells that we ended up using to kick in... Which would happen eventually... hopefully...? We weren't actually positive it would work but Remy, Peter, James and I all said that this plan was better to the one where they wanted to force me into the Slytherin common rooms in some sort of lamely planned attempt of a prank which would reduce the number of marauder's down to just four... a dreadfully horrid number in my opinion!

Then again they'd probably just replace me with some random girl who had no clue about anything and went along with anything... no... they couldn't do that! That would basically be adding a female version of Peter to the group and I was already getting fed up with one Peter at the moment! Although, then again... I'd be dead so I wouldn't know of any of those arrangements... I'd really have to see if I can put 'haunting my friends till their death's' in my will. That would be highly amusing if it was actually approved by the law!

Of course, my friend probably wouldn't see it that way but still...

Then it happened, the moment we'd been waiting for, for the past Merlin knows how long! Music started playing from the Slytherin sort of area, and before we knew it all the girls were up and dancing, guys sitting while moving to the rhythm of the song and that's when I was really thankful that James had a different taste in music to the others, it made this situation a whole lot funnier when all the Slytherin males starting singing, with girls as backups!

"I just wanna be loved  
I just wanna be extraordinary  
I'm just your everyday average white guy  
On the radio

Whoa-oh-oh

I just wanna be loved  
Like the English people love their spliffs and curry  
Like a kid loves money from the tooth fairy  
Like Tubaka loves Han Solo

Why can't you see  
That I'm only  
Everything you want?  
How come you give  
Just enough to  
Keep me hangin' on?

I don't care what you say,  
You're gonna love me someday!  
I don't mean to talk so tough,  
I just wanna be loved,

Loved, loved, loved, loved,  
I just wanna be loved,  
Loved, loved, loved, loved,

I don't know how to surf,  
But I'm really really good at karaoke  
Maybe I'm not just an average white guy  
Except down there,  
In case you care that life's not fair

Why can't you see  
That I'm only  
Everything you want?  
How come you give  
Just enough to  
Keep me hangin' on?

I don't care what you say,  
You're gonna love me someday!  
I don't mean to talk so tough,  
I just wanna be loved,

Loved, loved, loved, loved,  
I just wanna be loved,  
Loved, loved, loved, loved,

Cause you like shiny things,  
Like diamond rings,  
Sushi and Hybrid cars  
Poker chips and Lyso dips  
And getting thrown out of bars

I don't care what you say,  
You're gonna love me someday!  
I don't mean to talk so tough,  
I wanna be loved,

You like chocolate ice cream  
But you hate your mother!  
Can't you see that  
You and me were  
Made for one another?  
I'm your biggest fan  
You understand there'll  
Never be no other  
You're the best girl, that's for sure

I don't care what you say,  
I just wanna be loved,  
And I don't mean to talk so tough  
I just wanna be loved,  
I don't care what you say,  
I just wanna be loved  
And I don't mean to talk so tough  
I just wanna be loved"

The looks of absolute sincerity on their faces throughout the song was amusing, but as they noticed the stares from all others, and James, Remmy, Sirius and I laughing as we rolled around on the ground they seemed to realise what they had just done, though some of the teacher's were applauding them... like Dumbledore for example!

All of this was short-lived however as they immediately turned to us, murderous looks in their eyes, an unexplained wish for our deaths...

Or perhaps it was explained somewhere in my previous thoughts... perhaps, but I didn't get the reason behind it. All we did was make them sing one song, it's not really like it's the end of the world because of that one song now is it? Eh... then again it's Slytherin I'm talking about, and in all honesty they were never anywhere near as nice and forgiving as the Hufflepuffs, all you had to do to get them to forgive you was give them a good old sob story and they'd be fussing over you, it honestly isn't that hard!

Looking over at the guys, Sirius had also stopped laughing and was looking over at his 'wonderfully nice, welcoming' cousin, though I had to admit she wasn't _that_ bad, in fact she hadn't told Sirius' parents of the 'wonderful' news of his sorting, or the fact that he was friends with 'mud-bloods (yes I finally got them to explain the term), blood-traitors and half-bloods', and somehow got his mother to think he was following in the family tradition, but I knew that was going to change now; the 17 year old Slytherin Prefect was glaring at us with beady black eyes, frizzy black hair surrounding her pale face as she nudged whom Sirius told us was her younger sister to look away, but not before a piece of paper landed in front of Sirius.

Grabbing the piece of paper I picked it up skimming the contents, paying attention to only one part of it; 'Forget family now Sirius, I'll take pleasure in telling your mother everything in my next owl to her, you might want to try to stay here _**all**_ year round now'

O.o

Bellatrix Black had definitely stayed true to her promise, and even as it was playing out I knew that this would be one of those moments with the guys that I wouldn't forget, no matter what happened! Even my dreams were rather odd, but when I woke up I had a startling sense of dread about the day for no apparent reason, and then within the first 5 minutes of breakfast I found myself staring at the Slytherin table, unable to understand why I couldn't look away, but eventually, my stare was met by a rather intense gaze belonging to one of Sirius' cousins; Narcissa.

Narcissa's gaze softened sending an apologetic look as I simply cocked my head to the side, she gave me a relatively discreet look that clearly said not now before looking away. That's when the post came; a black owl landing in front of Sirius, chirping almost happily before looking away and flying off as soon as Sirius removed the red letter from the birds leg, leaving me with more curiosity as he looked at it with dread, averting his eyes as steam starting coming out from the sides, somehow spontaneously combusting into echoing screams.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Remus mutter a spell, leaving the words screamed by the letter to seem to echo around us, a whole bunch of rubbish about being a disgrace and a blood traitor, and though I knew that Sirius hated his family, I could just... sense that this was effecting him, and noticing that everyone's attention wasn't on this now that they couldn't hear, I pulled him into a hug, feeling his tense at different parts, somehow trying to hold strong and not let the other's now, but when it was over looking up I saw one thing that shone in his eyes; trust.

That was the moment when I knew that I wasn't going to tell the others about this.

No, I definitely wouldn't. Sirius' reaction would be a secret kept between the two of us!

_**A/N well... it'll stay between Beck, Sirius and whoever reads this anyway, thanks to all those who favourited the story, and myself, all those who reviewed and told me what they thought, thanks to all those who put the story on alert, and some even an author alert, but also thanks to all the readers, none of the previous thanks could be given to anyone if no one read!**_

_**So please, for the insanity of this author; R&R**_


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca's POV:

Days filled with amusement quickly turned into weeks, and terms. Holidays came and went, we celebrated 12th birthdays of one another, and before we knew it, we were on the Hogwarts express back home; the reason I remember that clearly is simple, I ended up walking out of the girls dormitory to meet the boys, already in my Amish clothes, already waiting for the school year to start all over again... the reason; I wasn't the 11 year old that came here anymore. Almost an entire year had passed since I'd last seen my parents and I highly doubted that anyone would care or notice if I didn't return, but of course I had to.

Though, when the train arrived at Kings Cross, I said goodbye to the boys and walked over to a Professor; Professor Quayle, teacher of Muggle Arts and Music, so he was relatively nice, talking to me about dance and music on the carriage ride after the entire apparition thing again, and like I had thought at the beginning of the year, I'd never get used to it; instead I still felt as sick, if not sicker than the first time I'd tried side along apparition!

We can say one thing, after life at Hogwarts for so long, I'd never settle back into normal life as an Amish girl, the earlier mornings, working relatively hard by sowing and weaving, grooming and caring for the horses, and then there was my older sister and younger brother.

Yes, to sum it all up I couldn't wait for 2nd year anymore! Anything to get away from this again! Don't blame me, I didn't even have an owl so it wasn't even like I could cling onto a tiny bit of my reality by getting mail from friends, no; I was stuck in my own sort of nightmare!

O.o

By the end of the holidays I'd taken to caring for a newer horse... well not really newer but for once my father trusted me with one of the younger horses, a black Arab bought a couple of weeks after I'd gone and already 5 years old and one who'd already undergone light ground training before my father bought him.

Though, finally after a few weeks I realised that they were trying to bribe me to stay, as I'd quickly bonded with the horse and they often tried to plant the idea of me not going back to 'the school' as they'd quickly come to call it. But I have to say they didn't think it through, as they gave me the horse first as a gift before trying to convince me not to go back, so instead I was perfectly happy with a new horse _and_ going back to Hogwarts this year!

The only thing I wanted to clear up though was what I'd do with Legéril, not wanting to leave my new horse behind, so instead when I finally did get mail (which was from Hogwarts for my next year), I decided to write a letter to Dumbledore explaining my situation;

_**To Dumbledore**_

_**I know that as a muggle-born and an extra because of my parentage I shouldn't be writing letter's with owls, but I've got a seemingly odd question, or perhaps one would call it a request.**_

_**As opposed to ignoring the first letter I received and being oblivious to the pet choice it has, I would like to know if it would be possible to bring Legéril with me in the upcoming year. Mother and Father bought him for me over the year and over the past weeks I've grown so close to him it would kill me to leave him behind, the only problem is that he isn't an owl, nor a cat or a toad...**_

_**No, Legéril happens to be a horse; a black Arab to be exact and although they aren't exactly permitted I'd like you to take into consideration that they're renowned for their amazing temperament and intelligence.**_

_**Other than this I would like to inform that I'll happily be attending Hogwarts again this year.**_

_**Kind Regards  
Rebecca Nissley**_

Smiling at the end product of the letter I tied it to the leg of an owl, letting it fly off in a random direction before following the sounds of my mother's shrieks, which were starting to oddly remind me of Sirius' mother...

No, my mother wasn't as bad as his, sure she had her moments, but she was a wonderful person and awfully nice most of the time although much too fond of work if I do say so myself!

O.o

Going to Diagon Alley again was... wonderful, an almost tingling sensation overcame me the moment I took my first step in, feeling the magic of the area so clearly I had to stop as soon as I entered, closing my eyes before taking a deep breath...

Opening my eyes again I took a look at how bright everything was, how happy everyone seemed about everything, before remembering the reason I was here again; to buy books for the upcoming year.

Sure, I was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts, I'd been waiting for it all holidays and the thought that I might even run into my friends here made it all the more... exciting.

Not to mention that I was overjoyed that Legéril would be coming to Hogwarts with me as long as I held most responsibilities, and I'd even heard that Hagrid would help me with him. Introducing him to the rest of the Marauders would also be most entertaining as, although I'd taken a saddle to be sent with Legéril, I never bothered to use it, instead riding bareback all the time. Let's just say that it was a little thing I was able to do to rebel without making it look like the people at school (not to mention Hogwarts itself) were having a bad effect on me.

"Oi, Beck" a familiar voice called from behind, and glancing back I immediately knew why. For once I'd done what could possibly be considered the impossible; I found all the marauders in less than 10 usually rather much disorganized minutes.

So, naturally I did the first thing that came to mind, I flung myself at the nearest one, later seeing that it was Remus, and hugging James and Sirius at the same time, settling for simply smiling and ruffling Peters hair.

"How've your holidays been?" I questioned as we walked, going into any shop and buying what we needed.

"You know, same old, same old... my dad's been training Quidditch with me, getting me ready to try out for chaser this year... speaking of which we're gonna have to teach you how ta play soon" James said grinning, apparently he'd been planning if he became Quidditch captain I'd be forced to play as his secret weapon, being one of the few muggle-borns who enjoyed flying.

"Usual for me too, studying and doing homework. My mum took me and my older siblings to France this year, thinks it's important we know French seeing as out Grandma's French" Remus said, looking up from the book he'd been reading for Merlin knows how long.

"What about you Sirius, Peter?" I question nudging them both slightly, painfully aware of Sirius' unnatural quietness.

"Mother kept me locked up in a room, basically left me there only sending Kreacher in to give me leftovers..." thoroughly inspecting Sirius I had a feeling that more had happened as I was able to see slight bruising, already faded from age, but as soon as I looked, he gave me a look that said not now, don't worry about it.

"My parents took me on a tour of Europe, what about you" stupid, annoying, brat that Peter is in my opinion; sure go on rubbing your perfect life in our faces!

"Well, my parents gave me a couple of gifts to bribe me to leave Hogwarts, but 'cause they gave me my gift I didn't smidge, refusing to leave now! Dumbledore's been nice enough to let me bring Legéril though!"

"Legéril... who's Legéril?"

"Me to know you ta find out" I teased, laughing as James grudgingly changed the topic, we hadn't even boarded the train yet and already I felt like I was home!

O.o

Of course, seeing all the guys again was great, but of course they had to go eventually (though Remus wanted to act all gentle-man like and though he asked if he could stay with me I urged him to leave with his mother; a absolutely beautiful witch if I do say so myself!), so when I came face to face with a red-head with about my height, I was over the moon!

Girl time is what would really become useful, especially this year, what with the fact that within 5 minutes of walking with the guys through Diagon Alley most of them had attracted stares, whilst icy glares were directed at me; I mean honestly, we were getting to the stage where guys are... slightly more important than they used to be, but that's no reason to glare at a girl who has absolutely no romantic interest in her friends.

"Where's Alice?"

"She said she'd be coming around 2 so we still have half an hour left... but I'm honestly getting you some new clothes, muggle clothes mind you... for the weekends" Lilly went on, telling me about Sev and her little sister as she dragged me into a store dedicated to one thing; clothes.

Now people might tell you that Lilly Evans is a nerd, and it's true, she is and she absolutely loves reading and learning, trying to absorb all the information given to her, but that isn't all. She happens to adore clothes, she loves them to death and I'm pretty sure she'd rip my apart if I burnt any of her clothes, so shopping with her was almost like a nightmare come true...

Only I have to admit I started enjoying myself!

As soon as we walked into the shop she took my kapp off, undoing my bun again letting it hang down in soft waves to my waist before she loosely braided it back, revealing that what was once most definitely platinum blonde hair was getting darker streaks throughout it.

"You still have to let me style your hair" she said, giving me her no nonsense, I'm in charge you listen to me look as I simply put my hands up as a surrender.

"Fine, fine, fine, as soon as we get back to Hogwarts on the first weekend you can style my hair!"

"Are you serious?"

"No I'm Rebecca" I replied as if speaking to a 3 year old.

"No... you know what I mean! You said that you're parents would never allow it! And now you're saying I can style it? Oh I love you! Can you imagine what Alice and I will do..." she continued at a million miles an hour, making it almost impossible to understand her as she went on with her plans, but there was one way to make her stop and think.

"What if you have homework?"

"... Well that could cause a slight problem... I'll do my homework first and then Alice and I will do your hair!"

"What if homework takes you all weekend?"

"It won't, and if it does we'll have to reschedule or I can just have Alice do it... speak of the devil" she said looking up towards the door, almost simultaneously throwing another shirt onto the pile of what she wanted to buy for me. "Hey Alice... will you help chip in for Beck's new wardrobe?"

"Sure!" came the eager reply as I stood there in shock, I mean I knew they hated my clothes, but not that they hated them enough to buy heaps of stuff so I'd be their barbie doll as they bought more and more things for me!

Oh well... I guess that's what it's like having friends; you can't live with them, you can't live without them!

O.o

Grinning manically I entered the room that I'd the school had rented for me, though I was honestly starting to fear the debts I'd be left in afterwards! The reason for the grin on my face, they'd bought me so many clothes they'd barely had enough money all in all, but unfortunately their parents were actually happy, saying something about money well spent...

Oh well, you never know, their parent's might someday be fully aware on what their children did... I mean honestly they bought me 27 different t-shirts, 3 long armed shirts, 9 jumpers (for boys and girls), 11 short-shorts, 6 pairs of pants, 4 leggings and don't get me started on underwear and socks!

Thankfully, because of that funny shrinking spell that we'd learnt last year, and the charm on my trunk I was able to fit everything in easily, along with all other school supplies and Lilly decided to be merciful teaching me one of those weightless charms.

How that girl knew how to cast all those advanced spells I'd never know, though how I even got through 1st year would be a better question at the moment. Especially the fact that I came through as one of the tops of the year, just behind Lilly and Remus, but in front of Sirius and James; I was proud of that achievement.

Very proud actually!

I mean honestly, I got mainly outstanding in my report, something my parents couldn't/wouldn't fathom as they expected I hate witches, wizards and witchcraft as a whole, viewing it all as dark and twisted and not wanting to go back...

Yup, I gave them a rather large surprise... now all that was left was waiting for tomorrow; waiting for the 1st of September for the Hogwarts express.

**Hey guys, it's me again, no I didn't die or anything so : )! Please read and review, reviews keep me motivated so the more reviews I get, the more chapters you get... and trust me I could take ages if I really had to wait for a while! Sorry I couldn't get the chapter longer though, it's just I couldn't really just skip to the Hogwarts express now... SORRY!**

**XxRandom CookiexX**


End file.
